Acheron's Son
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Acheron is in London where he witnesses the abuse of 4 year old Harry Potter. Acheron takes Harry and raises the young wizard. How will Harry’s life be altered? Will he find love with Ginny? or is there someone else for him? harry potter/ dark-hunters
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter /Dark Hunter series- cross over

Acheron's Son

_Acheron is in London where he witnesses the abuse of 4 year old Harry Potter. With his own past of abuse he is angered. Acheron takes Harry and raises the young wizard. And he finds he can see his future. How will Harry's life be altered? Will he find love with Ginny Weasley or will his heart be stolen by another?_

_HARRY POTTER/KALIMA_

_(I know Katra & Sin's kid is not born yet and no one knows what it is. well I say it's a girl and I gave her the name)_

_**[i don't own Harry Potter or Dark Hunters. I just love to read the series.] ENJOY!**_

Crowds of people, young and old came and went in London's Shopping areas. It was the Christmas season. Families raced from store to store. Children pointed out the toys and gifts they wanted or held to their mothers' hand. Outside snow fell to cover the ground.

A man with long black hair held a streak of bright red in the front and framed a face so incredibly handsome that he'd be pretty if he didn't have a rugged aura. He wore a pair of opaque black sunglasses. Dressed in a long black distressed coat, he wore a dark gray hoodie underneath that opened to show a misfits T-shirt. His black pants were trucked into a pair of dark cherry red Doc Martens boots with skull crossbones buckles going up each side.

Acheron know to though who knew him well as Ash smirked as he saw men and woman look at him in lust and a mixture of interest. Ash paid them no mind. That was until a family took his full attention. A boy who was pudgy was in the mists of throwing a tantrum while a woman who was the opposite yelled "BOY!" ice settled into his blood at a word he had not heard in over eleven thousand years.

Suddenly a young boy with the obvious signs of child abuse emerged from the store burden down with all the bags. Suddenly, Ash's fingers curled into a fist at the mark on the Childs too thin neck. Taking a closer look he saw the child wore 3x's too large clothing and glasses held together at the nose bridge with duck tape.

Suddenly the boy tripped and all the bags fell to the ground with him underneath them. A Pudgy larger size man than the boy in a fit hollered at the poor child and Ash froze when he watched the child take a slap to the face.

Harry felt his eyes swarm with tears from the sting from the blow. His Uncle NEVER hit him in public. He usually waited till they were home and then beat him and locked him in his room. Harry closed his eyes as Vernon Dursley pulled him up by his hair causing him to cry out in pain.

This only seem to anger his uncle more "Shut up you little Freak. Or no food for two weeks." he hissed in Harry's ear so no one would know how he was treated. Suddenly a force pushed Harry from his uncle and he felt the hold on his hair release and felt a gentle embrace and someone stroking his head and the pain vanished.

Opening his eyes Harry looked up to find black opaque sunglasses and black hair with a bright red streak in it holding him. '_Is he an angel? God please take me away from them?' _harry thought.

Ash held Harry in his arms and looked at the Dursley's as he accessed the years of memories from the Dursley's and Harry felt him hold him tightly and speak in a voice that even made him scared. "I relieve you of your Guardianship over this child..."the woman who was the opposite of her son and husband gasped "You can't. He's my nephew and he needs family." ash snorted. "Right, so families starve each other while the others eat like royalty? Families give insane lists of chores to do while the rest of the family goes and has a ball. Families abuse children?!"

Harry looked up at Ash and gasped as the man took off his sunglasses and heard his aunt gasp. "You're blind! How, could you have known what is going on here Mister?" "I'm not blind, Petunia. Yes I know your name. Now then you will no longer have to care for Harry potter, my wife and I shall and our friends shall take great care of him. And you will not say a word of this to the man Dumbldore. if will meet with him in the future to tell him personally how he place the child in the hands of Muggle shit-heads who spoil their own son and make it so he dies early on in life or gets heart's diseases or cancer or there s Diabetes where they have to cut off your limps because the blood won't get to them."

Petunia gasped and hugged her son. "Leave us alone. Take the brat. He's nothing but trouble." Picking up Harry into his arms Ash covered Harry who was now shaking from the cold. "Hold on Harry, you're safe now. Sleep my child." he whispered as he sent Harry into a sleep thanks to sleep sand from his daughter's husband, Sin, as a birthday gift.

Harry felt his eyes closing and his held a tight grip on the shirt of the man "please don't lock me away." Ash kissed his head and whispered "you'll never be treated that way again my son." and with that Harry's green eyes closed into sleep. Making sure the boy was asleep he walked to an ally way where he flashed to his home, Kalosis. There Tory (Soteria) his wife met him.

"Ash who's this little guy?" handing off little Harry he sighed "our new adopted son who if rescued from Abusive relatives." instantly her blue eyes flashed with Hatred. "How dare they harm a child? You should have sent them to Hades. He would like something to play with." Ash smirked as he removed his coat and changed to be in his jeans and a large shirt. "Where do we put him Tory?" "Why in our room of course." At his look she smirked

"At least until we can find out what he wants to do alright. He'll stay there for tonight and then we'll find him a room. Kay?" she then walked off to their room where he followed and watched her takes care of Harry.

Removing his cloths he heard her gasp and came to her side. There before him lay welts and scars from beatings the child had endured. "Heal him of those." He turned his gaze away as painful memories sailed to his mind. "I don't want him to be reminded of the pain. Like...." she looked up at him. "Like you were every day?" he looked away and sighed "yeah. Do what ever he wants if want him happy." she smiled "oh you might want to check up on Simi she's been driving Van insane."

Ash smirked and bending down he kissed her lips then kissed Harry's little forehead and whispered as he caused that black unmanageable hair to straighten and lengthen to his neck with streaks of green, red, and purple he said "welcome to the family, Halus." and he was gone in a flash leaving Tory to be with their new son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~11 years later~

The bell of a school rang out and children ran from the school building to the many lines of busses or the parents waiting for them in the pick up line. A young boy with black straight neck length hair with streaks of green, red and purple dressed in punk rocker; leather pants, Frankenstein black boots with skull buckles and an AC/DC T-shirt on underneath a black coat walked out of the school with what seemed like a bubble around him for people would stay 5 feet away from him. All the girls looked at him in want. Even for elementary. The parents looked at the boy and instantly took their children from anywhere near him and told them not to talk to him. The kid smirked as his green eyes looked around for his ride. Suddenly the blaring sound of a motorcycle came roaring up into the pick up line. Halus Parthenopaeus swung his backpack on to his shoulder and placed Black opaque sunglasses on his face as he saw his father park the bike. Acheron Parthenopaeus swung his leg off the bike and looked around till he found Halus and he smirked opening his arms as Halus ran to him. Hugging him close he kissed his head. "Hay sport! Have fun being a pain in the ass at school?" feeling a laugh from his son he smirked "yeah, never took you as the trouble maker." Halus looked up at his father who was dressed like an older twin of him. Ash looked down at Harry Potter now Halus Parthenopaeus, his son who had taken to being ash's son the instant he woke. Ash sighed as he remembered the meeting he had with the teachers of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry with Harry next to him the entire time.

~FLASH BACK~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair in his office with Minerva McGonagall to his right and Severus Snape to his left. "Albus, why must I be here?" Severus Snape groaned with boredom heard in his voice. Minerva smirked "oh stop it Severus, the boy's coming here today to meet us and so is the man who took him from his guardians. We are lucky to be seeing potter in 3 years. we haven't been able to find him on our radar at all." suddenly a voice said "that's because I didn't want you to find him." they looked around for the owner of the voice when suddenly with a flash of light a man in gothic clothing with a young boy dressed just like him appeared. The young boy held the taller version of himself by the hand. "My name is Acheron Parthenopaeus, but you may call me Ash." albus nodded. "Please sit down Ash." his blue eyes turned to the little boy of 8 years old. "Aw Harry, my you've grown since I last saw you......" "you mean the night you left me at my Muggle Aunt and Uncle's to be abused, beaten, not fed, treated like a slave and be subjected to my Uncle's raping me? Oh yeah I remember you. You're lucky father won't let me kill you."

Severus looked at the boy before him in shock and saw Minerva gasp and look at albus "You told me they would raise him as their own!" "Of course not Madame, the letter ASKED them to raise me as their own. But they never did that. Now if you had said: YOU MUST TREAT HIM AS YOUR OWN AND WE WILL BE WATCHING! Maybe they might have been nicer to me. Oh and my names not been Harry for 3 years. My name is Halus Parthenopaeus." Halus turned to ash "dad do I really have to be here for this? Can't I go scope out the school see if it compares to the others? i mean if I'm to come here better make sure no Daimons?" ash smirked "sure oh and take your sister with you." everyone watched as Ash moved up his shirt to reveal a dragon tattoo and he hissed "Simi go with your brother." they all watched in shock as the tattoo dissolved into a swirl of mist and flew to the side of Halus to transform into a young 21 year old girl with black and red wings, fangs, wearing a blood red mini skirt with a red and black plaid halter on. "Ok arki Simi do as you ask. Come on Halus lets go find someone for the Simi to eat." "Simi, no eating the humans." The girl look upset. "But Arki the Simi is hungry." "Halus find her something to eat ok?" "Yes dad. Come on Simi lets go check out the dungeons." taking Halus's hand they were gone in a flash.

When Halus left Ash spoke "ok here's the deal I know the contents of the letter you left with the Dursley's and......" ..." "I'll get to you in second Dumbledore." albus stopped at the anger in ash's voice. Ash turned to Snape "I have it on good review that you are a master of the art of potions?" Severus sneered "yes." "Good, then you'll be perfect to teach my son, he's quiet good at potions. Well so is his mother. But trust me you never want to be on the receiving line of her potions. Gods potions are very nasty little gifts." Minerva looked at him. "I'm sorry did you say Gods?" "Yes, oh that's right." he smirked "are you wondering why you want right this second to take my cloths off and ravish me Madame?" she nodded "It's because I'm the son of two gods. My mother Apollyium, the destroyer and my father Acheron gods from Atlantis before mother sank it into the ocean conceived me. My wife also is a god thanks to mother seeing that i was happy and wanting me to be happy gave Tory god lifespan and powers. Halus also has the lifespan and powers of a god, Tory asked mother for my birthday to give Halus that gift." "And that creature, Simi?" "Yes Simi is like a daughter to me, and was my daimon bound from my mother."

For the next 45 minutes Ash debated whether or not Halus should come to their school. In the end he called back Halus who sat next to his father. "The school has many spells and hexes in the walls to protect the students, I found the library to be Ok. It's nothing like grandmothers though. Um and I found where I want my room to be if I come here....." "Mr. Pott..... I mean Parthenopaeus; students are sorted into 1 of 4 houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That hat over there." Halus turned his green eyes upon the hat and smirked "it sorts the students by their heart and mind, I myself, am the head of Gryffindor house.

My friend professor Snape is the head of Slytherin house. and which ever house you end up, you will have a tower where you will share your room with 10 other boys...." um that's not going to work for me." Severus smirked "seems I was right about him Minerva, he's just like his father. Spoiled brat gets everything he wants....." "It's not that professor Snape, first off I never knew my birth-father but my father is right over there. And let me tell you he was never spoiled. So neither was I. I made him swear never to spoil me." Simi then said in her child-like voice "that's right only Arki can spoil the Simi." suddenly her cell phone beeped. Taking a look at the text she turned to ash "arki can Simi have that black square she loves so much?" Acheron laughed as he took out the black American Express card. "Here you go Simi. And get Arki something in black ok?" she hugged him and sat back down fidgeting while waiting to go use the card.

Hauls looked at Severus. "The reason why sir is that at night I am trained in my sleep by grandmother the goddess of destruction. So I make lighting appeared and do not wish to harm the others while training. Dad can take the bolts. Humans can't." Severus looked at albus "oh come on don't tell me you believe this shit about gods?" ash smirked and shed his human appearance to reveal his god appearance. Simi cowered beside Hauls "Ooh you make arki mad!" Severus gasped. "By the goddess Artemis!" suddenly Artemis appeared "who calls upon....?" "Acheron?!"

He turned and flashes back to his human appearance. "Atremis what are you doing here?" "I was summoned by someone in this room." harry smirked "Hi Atrie." her green eyes turned to Halus and gasped as she pulled Halus into her arms. "Oh Halus why didn't I think it was you who called me." "Atremis let go of my son." "Oh shut it ash. What is it aunt Atremis can do for you darling?" Halus smirked and cross his arms. "Actually Artie it was Professor Snape who called you not realizing what he was doing." She turned to Snape and smirked "yes I can see silly humans." She turned back to halus "now then I'm sorry I forgot your birthday so to make it up to you, I'll give you your choice of gift or you can have all 3. So..." she waved her hand and there before all who were present was a table with ancient Greek weapons and bottles. "Ok birthday boy. Pick."

On the table lay, twin fighting swords, potions to enhance his powers, and a baby demon for himself."Turning to Artemis he smirked "can I have all three?" "of course dear, as your aunt, even if your father doesn't like it I can spoil you in a good way to help you stay alive how ever I want." halus smirked drank the potions, took the swords and woke the demon who instantly flew to his neck where a green and red dragon lay sleeping. Artemis smiled "I aged the demon so it is older than ash's or Jared's demons. Your demon is 15 years old in human years so, be careful she will want to have sex with every male she sees." halus smirked "they won't get 2 feet near her before I kill them." Ash laughed and turned to the headmaster. "So will Halus come to your school? Will you welcome him as a student? And let him have his own room to sleep in, and access to what ever house he gets into?" albus looked at the others while Artemis walked around board. Albus got an answer from Severus snape "no" and Minerva "yes" he looked back at them. "We'll see you on September the first Halus Parthenopaeus. Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they came to a red light Halus asked "can I drive the rest of the way home dad?" Ash looked at Halus. "Why not." switching while the light was still red Halus took the driver seat and Ash got on behind him. "Remember how I showed you?" Halus nodded and released the brake as the light turned green and drove off towards their Mansion where they were met by Tory and Sin and Katra. Halus parked and turned off the engine as his mother came running over to him. "Who let you drive?!"

Halus smirked and pointed to Ash. "Dad, I asked him and he let me." "HAY! Don't be pointing your fingers at me mister." Tory then rounded on him "ASH HE'S 11 THAT'S ILEAGLE! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" "No Tory I would never let that happen, I love him too much." Sin and Katra came over. "Dad, we have someone we want you to meet." "Who?" a little girl looked out around her mothers side at Halus. He turned his green eyes upon her and gasped "who are you?" she waved "Kalima. And you're Halus Grandpa's Adopted son." "Yeah, you wanna go see my library?" She looked up with her violet eyes at Katra "go ahead besides we have to talk to grandpa." she looked at Halus and found him to be at her side and holding out his hand for hers.

Taking his hand he flashed them to the library. Once there he found she didn't let go of his hand and smiled at her. "Ooh, do you like ancient Greek?" "Love it mom makes me read it every day. But I love it. Dad hates it." Halus smirked "yeah dad made me learn every language that's used today in the world and some that are long gone. It's only when he's in pain or pissed that we hear him talk in Atlantian. I love grandmother's language." she smiled at him. "Me to, ooh you wanna see my mark from great-grandma?"

Halus saw her pull her shirt down off her shoulder and they lay Apollyium's mark. He smirked "I have that too. see." he removed his spiked bracelet on his right wrist and showed her the mark. "Grandma came to me on my 6th birthday in my dreams and took me to Atlantis where she gave me some powers and this. She said should I ever need help just to touch it and she'll send her help."

Kalima smiled and the two sat down and reading a book together. They were reading the story book Atlantis when their parents found them. Ash looked into the library and smirked turning to Tory they shared a look. '_They like each other very much don't you think dear?' _Ash smirked "I'll say come on." he walked into the room. "Hay what are you two sprouts you doing?" Halus looked up and Kalima and he answered "Nothing" Ash smirked "oh right." he then saw what they were reading.

"Reading in Atlantian again aren't you two?" Halus smirked "you know me. I love history." Ash smirked "Oh yeah I know, you're the only student in your school who knows more than the teachers in that department." "Hay it was a gift from grandma. I asked to know all history." "You know I think if you were a god you'd be the god of history. We only have a muse. No gods for that department." Halus smirked "Think grandma will turn me into one before I go to Hogwarts?"

Ash smirked and then thought about it. "I'll talk to your mother and see what she has to say about it and then talk to mother about it." Halus smirked "Sweet. Hogwarts & godhood. That's a great present." Kalima looked at Halus "Hogwarts, as in that school for witches and wizards in Scotland?" Turning to her Halus nodded "yeah, why?" "I'm going there too. They think I'm a Muggel-born witch. They don't understand my dad's a Sumarian God and dark-hunter, and my mother daughter of two gods."

Halus smirked "yeah they never knew what I grew up with here with dad. They just found out about my life here in America." She laughed "What house you want to be in?" "I like Gryffindor. But I also having a feeling I might be a candidate for Slytherin." "History shows a lot of evil wizards and witches came from that house." Halus smirked "So did the one who tried to kill me when I was a baby. Due to a prophesy that was prophesized before I was even born." Ash looked at Halus. "What are you talking about Halus?"

Halus explained the History of his Past that he learned the night Apollyuim granted him his gift. "And I know thanks to the Fates showing up one day in school, don't worry dad no one saw them. They showed up in the bathroom. They told me that the evil wizard who tried to kill me would return for the next four years I'm at Hogwarts and in my 4th year he would return and then in my seventh year I would not only loose friends very close to me but I would defeat him. I think you really scared them with that treat to kill them when they tried to cut mom's life line. Well they saw this as a way to sort of get on your good side. I told them I'd tell you."

Ash smirked. "Smart girls, well then again their father's Apollo god of wisdom." Kalima smiled when Sin and Katra came in. "Kalima are you ready to go?" she sighed "do I have to? Halus and I were going to study for school." "Sorry darling, maybe you two can get together later this week and study." But Kalima was one step ahead of them.

Taking up her cell phone, she and Halus switched and added each other to the others phone then returned the phones to their proper owner. "See you around?" "Sure." Halus then walked her to their car and the parents looked at each other and smiled. Sin turned to Ash. "If there's one man in this world who I would want Kalima to be with it's that young man down there holding the door for her." Tory smiled "Yes, well Ash raised him to have Morals and Values and Respect." Ash smirked "He's a miniature me."

Halus held the door of the car open for Kalima as she sat inside. Looking up at him she smiled and then having a feeling she reached up and took off her necklace with a charm of Atlantis and several shells from Atlantis on it. "Here I want you to have this." Halus took the necklace and put it around his neck. He then picked up a flower from the garden next to the drive way and she watched as with a wave of his hand made the rose turn into a ring with a symbol of some sort she had never seen.

"Here. And now if you ever need my help you just have to call me while you touch it." She smiled up at him and he smiled back, the pair never seeing, their Parents watching the whole time. Sin and Katra got in and Halus closed the door and ran over to his mom's side. Kalima rolled down her window and leaned out of it and yelled as she waved back at him "I'LL TEXT YOU LATER HALUS!" he smirked and waved back yelling "OK I'LL WAIT FOR IT." and they drove off.

Going inside, Feeling a little upset Halus went to the kitchen and they instantly knew he was upset. Sitting down at the counter they watched as he began to cook. When he was finished Ash spoke "You know you'll see her again sport." Halus looked up "I know it's just I felt like she and I had this connection. You know?"

Tory smiled "Yes Halus we do know. It's what I felt the moment I met your father." Halus severed dinner to them all and they sat down eating together. Halus smirked when he took out Barbeque sauce. "Dad call Simi she hasn't eaten in a while and I made her favorite." there on the table was Vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles. Ash called Simi and she appeared loaded with Shopping Bags.

"Arki called the Simi?" "Halus made you dinner." her red eyes turned to the ice cream with Hot Sauce next to it. She dropped the bags, the items forever forgotten, for the time being. And sat next to her brother, kissing his head she smiled "Simi thanks Halus, yes she does." Halus smirked "you're welcome Simi." Halus then called out to his demon "Azriel."

Suddenly the tattoo on his neck turned to a swirl of black and purple mist and next to Halus appeared in the appearance of a 22 year old man appeared Azriel. He wore Black Skinny Jeans and a T-Shirt that read:

_**THE WORLD IS CORUPT**_

_**BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO BE**_

His eyes were red and his hair came to his neck with highlights of green, blue, red, and purple in his Blonde hair. And he wore punk wrist bands. "Yes Arcos?" "Would you like to join us eat tonight?" "Thanks. Can I please have some Hot Sauce?" Halus went to take the Hot Sauce when Simi took it in her hands and pulled it away. "Simi's Hot Sauce!"

Ash smirked took he bottle and made 3 more appeared and let her have 2 while he gave Azriel the other one. "There you go Simi, you have to share." She looked like a little child who just had her favorite toy taken away. "But it's the Simi's Hot Sauce." Ash smirked "yes but you have to share sometimes remember what I told you?" "Ok Arki. Simi listen to you."

Azriel sat down and they all ate dinner as the little Weird Family they made up. Soon Halus would go to Hogwarts. All throughout dinner Halus never once noticed how he would play with his necklace from Kalima. Meanwhile at dinner in her home Kalima was seen doing the same thing. And it didn't go unnoticed by either set of parents.

_*I don't know Atlantian so I'm sorry if I messed up some of the sayings, and I couldn't think of a good name for Harry's demon so I named him Azriel- known as the Angel of Death. I know its Hebrew. Hay, give me a break here, its hard naming people.*_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I just realized I made Halus's demon from Artemis be a guy not a girl. Sorry my bad. *

~July 31st 1991~

Halus was in the kitchen making himself lunch when he smirked hearing a portal open behind him. He turned and crossed his arms to find Kalima. She smirked at him. "Like dads not going to know you're here, and by portal as well." "So Ash said I could come over whenever I wanted. Remember, it was my birthday gift." Kalima smirked and took up his sandwich and took a bite. "HAY I made that for me!" Kalima danced out of his reach with his lunch while taking another bite.

Halus stopped and raised his hand causing the plate with his lunch to fly out of her hands and into his as he sat down on the counter. "Ha. Never mess with me Greek." looking up at Halus she gave him a look and put her hands on her hips "Greek! all have you know I'm Half Greek, and further more you're just as Greek as I am mister!" and she raised her hand sending a thunder bolt at his head. Halus smirked as it bounced off his shields. Only to cringe with the sound of shattering. Kalima froze and looked at him. "Oh no, Aunt Tory's going to blow a gasket…."

"HALUS PARTHENOPAEUS!" Halus ran over to the living room where the vase that Athena had given his mother as a peace offering lay in shards. "Mum," he raised his hands in surrender "before you get mad, it wasn't my fault and look…." he waved his hand over the broken glass and all the pieces flew back together as if never hit. "I fixed it." he then looked at her and asked "Never happened?" looking at him he lowered his arms "Ok it did. We were playing around in the kitchen and I had my shields up and Kalima didn't mean to make the vase break…..Ouch!" Kalima hit his arm "well if you hadn't taunted me I wouldn't have sent a thunder bolt at you….." turning to her they began to argue.

*Underlined: Halus, _Italic_: Kalima, **Bold**: Acheron*

"Well if you hadn't taken my lunch this never would have happened."

"_So now it's my fault?"_

"Yes it's your fault"

"_Now just hang on a second mister-I-can-use-my-powers-when-ever-I-want-to!"_

"Oh don't you dare go there."

"_Oh yeah I went there!" _

"**ENOUGH" **

Kalima and Halus turned to find not only his father, Acheron but also Arima's mother, Katra and her father, Sin.

Turning to their parents they gave a small smile "hi mom and dad." Kalima said biting her bottom lip. Sin crossed his arms and smirked "Hello to you too young lady." Katra pointed to the living room "Living Room NOW!" both Halus and Kalima ran to the couch where they sat down and were delivered a lecture.

45 minutes later Halus and Kalima looked up at their parents. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Katra and Tory asked at the same time. Halus stood up "I'm sorry for acting like a child and I won't do it again I promise." Kalima stood up and turned to her mother "same here I'm sorry, I really missed Halus and didn't think about playing in the house. I'm sorry aunt Tory about breaking the vase. It won't happen again. Next time we want to horse around we'll take it outside."

Tory smiled "good and make sure you do that."

That night Kalima and harry sat in the bar of Sanctuary with the dark hunters all around them and their friends and families. Vane looked around and sighed "Hauls where the hell, is that father of yours?" Tory smirked "you know Ash he's probably getting his gift."

Halus smirked at his mother and looked around him to see his large supernatural family from all areas of mythology.

In a booth to the back of the bar sat Psyche and her lover Eros also know as Cupid but he hates it when you called him that. Only his brother could call him that. To their left sat a group of dark hunters who Halus smiled as he remember the days of training and blood he would come home with on his weapons and have his mother yell at him for dripping it on the floor.

Looking around he saw all the dark hunters and several of the Greek gods who he had grown up around as a boy. They had in turn become his family.

As he looked around her named off everyone he knew:

There was Rafael laughing with Aiden who were talking about their very pregnant wives Celena and Leta who were not scolding their husbands.

At the bar sat fury while Angelia and Delphine watched Cratus do a bar trick with their drinks only to have Mamma bear scold him warning him to break anything of hers or he'll have to deal with her.

Halus shook his head _never get on her bad side_ he thought as his silver eyes turned to find dike talking with Julian, his wife Grace and Kyrian and his wife Amanda who's twin sister Tabitha was with Valerius.

Halus smirked at his martial arts teacher Valerius who was fussing over his wife who was pregnant and due any day now.

By the record player, involved in a game of poker sat Wulf, Vane, Zarek, Talon and Alexion while their wives sunshine, bride, danger, Cassandra and Astrid who were either helping their husbands hands or taking care of their children who sat on their laps or lay in their rockers.

Just then the door opened and in came Sin with katra followed by Ravyn with his wife Susan, Arik with Megeara, V'aidan with Erin followed by Dante with panders and Esperatta with Velken.

Sin walked up to Halus and pulled him into a huge hug. "Hay there, birthday boy." Halus laughed. "Hi yah sin." He put him back down. "So you haven't seen my daughter have you?" shaking his head he looked over his shoulder "you might find her trying to beat Aunt Artemis at holding their breath the longest." Sin sighed and ran over to where the others were watching. Katra smiled "dad shown up yet?" "Nope." She smiled and kissed his head "don't worry. Dad did this for my birthday too." Halus smiled at his sister. "Thanks."

Everyone was eating when suddenly the song _Sweet Home Alabama_ began to play everyone turned to the door as Ash came in with presents in his arms. Halus ran over to his dad and took the gifts and tossed them on the table and hugged him close. "Mom's been pulling her hair waiting for you to show up and I was almost about to call grandmother and ask her where you were and if you were alive."

A loud chuckle came from Asheron as he hugged his son. "Well I was with your grandmother so you can relax and she sent these with me. Oh and I forgot your gift at home so I had to search for it and wrap it and then I got stuck in traffic sorry kido."

Halus smiled up at Ash and they walked into the party.

When Ash finally got through everyone's hellos he came to find Tory with arms crossed tapping her foot. Ash walked up to her and kissed her lips "I was with mother." Instantly the appearance of anger on her person left her and she smiled "oh, well who am I, to be pissed am am your mother took you for…." She looked at the clock "10 hours." Ash kissed her lips "mother told me something you haven't." instantly she froze. "Damn it. I wanted to tell you that news." Halus looked at his mother "what mom?" "Your mother is pregnant, Halus. You'll have a sister or brother in a year." Halus smiled "sweet."

Amy was the daughter to mamma bear and she was looking out from behind the kitchen door when she saw Fang walking around with everyone else. _Fang?_ Suddenly his head turned to where she was and he smiled at her _hi Amy, what's wrong? _Amy smiled and waved at him _nothing I just missed you, how was your mission?_ He took a seat at the bar and ordered water _good; Ash gave me an easy target. Baby sitting. What you been up to?_ Amy came out and went to the bar where she took orders and came to Fang who had never taken his eyes off of her. "I'm great." As she put her pencil behind her ear a strand of hair fell onto her face. Reaching up fang moved it back behind her ear. "I miss you Amy. I miss our conversations. I miss….." "HAY! WOLF, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Amy turned to find one of her many brothers. "Oh stop it. Will you. We were only talking!" Fang stood up and kissed her cheek. "Stay safe Amy." He whispered gently in her ear so she heard. "I love you." And he left sanctuary.

Ash looked around for his son and found him watching Amy and Fang. Walking over to Amy halus looked at her "why do they not want you two together? I mean even I can see the love you both share." Amy smiled "I'm a bear he's a wolf. It's just how it is. Wren is lucky he wasn't killed at birth. It's forbidden for us were-hunters to have children of mixed species." Halus shook his head "that's bogus. If you love each other you should be with that person. No matter what the rules say. I mean look at Romeo and Juliet their families hated each other so badly they killed each other over it. But what did they do?"

"Die?" Amy asked. Halus smirked "sure they died but they died together to prove they would die for each other to keep their love together and alive. They proved to their families that love is more powerful than some stupid rule." Amy looked at halus. "You know for an 11 year old you're pretty smart." Halus smirked and looked up as his father came over "yeah well I have to be. Ash's my dad."

Ash looked at Amy who looked at the door that Fang had left through and smirked "You know Amy your family just wants you to be happy and safe. Fang would die for you to live." Amy smiled and ash nodded "go to him." Amy tore off her apron and ran out the front door and held up his arm as Mama Bear came running after her. "AMY!" "let her go Lucinda. She's grown up and can make her own decisions." "Acheron just because you're a dark hunter doesn't mean you can tell me what to and not to do with my children….." Acheron turned to her and his eyes flashed black. "Let her live her own life Lucinda." Everyone was watching the entire exchange and watched as Lucinda Bear backed away and nodded "very well. I hold you responsible if anything happens to her." Lucinda walked way but froze when ash said "oh I know fang will take good care of her."

Halus whistled and ran behind his mother as Lucinda transformed into a 6 foot black bear full of anger "YOU LET HER GO WITH THAT WOLF!!" Ash smirked "yes. Lucinda even someone like you has heard of Romeo and Juliet. Well your daughter is Juliet and Fang is her Romeo. Get over it. Before they kill each other to prove that they'll die to stay together to keep their love." Everyone watched as Lucinda transformed back into her human appearance. "Swear to me you'll make sure he keeps her happy. And tell them if they come here Sanctuary is open to them." Ash smiled. "Oh they know. Just expect them back by the end of the week married." He looked at Halus who smirked and then yelled "OK enough! ITS TIME TO PARTY!"

Hours after the part of Halus's 11th birthday he lay still wide awake in his bed with sleep hard to come by. Suddenly he looked to the side of his room where Azriel appeared. "Hay buddy, sorry I wasn't there for your party. Had to talk to Akia, here got you a gift."

Sitting up Halus opened the gift and found a pendent with his own symbol. "Thanks Azriel." Azriel yawned and dived at Halus's body to transport himself, to his tattoo form on Halus's chest. Yawning Halus closed his eyes and sighed as he fell to sleep "happy birthday to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halus woke to Artemis shaking him awake. Rolling over he looked up at her. "Mmm...Artie? What's wrong?"

The red head goddess smiled. "Nothing I just wanted to give you a little gift from Hades. He didn't want Zeus to blow a gasket or something. But he said you would need it in the years at Hogwarts. And something about helping out his favorite secret godson, or other I don't understand how uncle works. I'll never know how shephi from understanding that man."

Sitting up Halus took the box that lay on the bed and suddenly felt energy race through his body and felt the box move.

He looked up at Artemis and smirked "well he gave me some powers and i think he gave me a pet."

Opening the lid Halus gasped at what he saw. Inside was the most gorgeous baby black panther. Tied around its neck was a note that read:

_Halus, _

_I know that you'll be a great student at Hogwarts. This is Serina, she will know when you are in trouble and will be able to commune with you by thought. _

_now listen to me well, this year and the many to follow a man by the name of Voldemort will try and kill you like he did the night your birth mother and father died causing you to be placed with those insolent mortals. _

_Now that man Dumbldore will try and make a prophesy about you, which is why Voldemort tried to kill you in the first place, Dumbldore will try and make you dependent on him. But because of Ash taking you as his son that won't work now will it? Anyways dumbldore will try at nothing to make you believe his ever whim._

_Don't let that happen. Remember you have the power of the gods on your side and I believe Artemis's niece is going with you._

_Should you need my assistance all you must do is think of talking to me and we shall be connected to our thoughts away from those in the wizard world who use a skill that allows them to read others minds and memories. One of the powers I gave you was a mind shield that allows you to block any you do not deem worthy of seeing your mind._

_Now get ready to rock Hogwarts walls. And don't let others pick your friends listen to your own judgment. _

_I also enclosed the history of Hogwarts being that you can absorb everything you read by touch I thought you might like to know a little about the school you'll be going to. _

_Kick ass Halus,_

_Sign _

_HADES LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD_

Hades signed with a large font and overdramatic signature, making Halus laugh, as he got up. Artemis took up the letter and laughed as Halus came out showered and dressed in black jeans, a white body hugging shirt that read in purple letters:

_**I may look innocent**_

_**But I'm no angel**_

Halus then pulled on his black trench coat and hissed "Azriel." the dragon on his left wrist jumped off his body and landed on the ground in the form of his daemon. "We're going to Hogwarts. Wanna go scope it out while I'm on the train?" Azriel looked like a child that Christmas had come early. "You mean I get to go walking about the school alone?"

Halus stopped "Artie will you go with him?" she smiled. "Sure Halus. Besides I want to decorate your rooms." "Nothing girly ok, Please? But you can make the spare room girly knowing Kalima will be over a lot it gives her a room to stay in if she needs to." And with that they were gone in a flash. Turning to Serina, Halus ran his hand over her head "you're really pretty Serina." suddenly she purred as they both glowed white then black.

_Thank you_

Halus smirked and picked her up and carried her in his arms while he looked around his room and hissed in Greek:

"_Apethemin." _suddenly everything in his room began to fly into his trunk. With his hand raised the trunk flew to his hand and on the way shrunk to the size of his cell phone.

When Halus came to the kitchen he found Tory Ash Sin Katra and Kalima all waiting for him. He smiled and sat down with everyone and they ate as a big family.

"So Halus, you existed about Hogwarts?" Katra asked.

Halus smiled and sighed "sort of. Hades warned me about Voldemort the man who tried to kill me and gave me the scar that grandma wouldn't let you heal dad. And apparently Dumbldore will try and make his own little weapon and try and make me dependent on him. Like that will ever happen."

Ash looked at his son. "What do you mean his weapon?" everyone looked at Halus.

"Well, there's a prophesy, about me and Voldemort, grandma asked the fates even thought she hates them so much to tell me the prophesy, last time I was there with her. It states:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

"So basically it states that we can not BOTH live at the same time. We will fight and I'm the one that has the power to stop him and the one, thanks to this." Halus moved his hair and revealed the scar that he had in the shape of a thunderbolt.

Ash looked at his son in shock. "So that's why they wanted you to go to Hogwarts. Well then it's up to you, do you still go or do you stay here?" Tory looked at her son "Halus, what ever you wish is fine with us, I'll even give you permission to do what ever you like when at school to protect yourself against being used. No one deserves that to happen to them."

The silence was thick as everyone looked at Ash. Halus looked at his father and knew his mother was speaking from his fathers past. Ash had had to explain to Halus why his fathers back was scared with thousands of marks.

"I'll go, but they will not use me to their own agendas. I'm my own person and I have my own will. No One will take that away from me. Besides the reason I lived thought Voldemort's attack was because of my birth mother sacrificing herself in the name of love for me to live."

Ash smiled "The oldest protection there is. Even my mother knew that."

Later everyone was ready and together flashed to the king cross station.

Once they located the barrio, Kalima and Halus walked through first and were followed by their family to find the gleaming red engine waiting for them on the tracks.

And that's where the Dark-Hunters met the Malfoy's.

_*Apethemin is Ancient Greek for "put away"*_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The train station was loud and busy with students all in Black robes with the Hogwarts Crest on the left breast area. Kalima stood next to Halus as they looked around them at the world they would be venturing into.

"Damn. This is what we're coming to school with?" Kalima said to Halus. He laughed "I know, I'd rather take on a horded of daemons thank you very much." she laughed and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They didn't realize what they were doing but their parents saw the entire exchange.

Ash then yelled over the hassle and bustle. "Halus lets get you on the train." Halus sighed "can't we just oh I don't know teleport there?" Ash smiled and shook his head. "Nope and don't even think about using your Jedi mind trick on me mister." Halus raised his hands like the Jedi's in star wars did and dropped his hands and whined "Ah man!"

Tory laughed "look you can come visit us on the weekends ok?" Halus smiled at his mother "ok." she kissed his head and whispered in his ear as she dropped a small box the size of crayons into his robes pocket "that's from Artemis, don't open it till you're on the train. And the other one is from Apollyuim." she gave Halus a hug and he hugged her back. "I'll miss you mom." she pulled away and had tears in her eyes as she kissed his head "I love you too my little Meison."

Kalima stood next to Halus and turned to her mother and father. Sin then handed her a pair of boxes the same size as well. "Don't open them till you're on the train. And TRY to listen to your professors and if you're in mortal danger use your powers alright?" Kalima smiled at her father. "Yes daddy." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "And remember we gods are only a summons away."

Halus looked at sin who looked him in the eyes _I'm holding you responsible for my daughter Halus; you protect her to all ends understood?_ Nodding his head, Halus with a flick of his wrist made their trunks float behind them as he and Kalima walked to the train. Once inside Halus found an empty compartment. There he sat down with Kalima next to him and watched over her as her eyes closed and she fell asleep on the train ride.

Looking at the window Halus found his parents and Kalima's parents' Halus waved at them and he sent them all a silent message.

_She's fine, just tired. I will tell you if anything is wrong. We will miss you all very much._

The whistle was blown and the train began to move out of the train station. A few hours later the compartment door slammed open. Kalima shot up and lit a fire ball in her hand while Halus lit a ball of thunder in his hand.

Draco Malfoy looked at the two with some form of Unknown magic before him. "Wow. Sorry. Just looking for Harry Potter, rumor has it he's on the train this year."

Halus lowered his ball of thunder, which was a gift from his uncle Poseidon. "It's Parthenopaeus, and I haven't been called Harry Potter since I was 4 years old." Draco looked at the young gothic dressed man before him. "If you're Pott…I mean Parthenopaeus, where's the scar?"

Moving his front bangs Halus revealed the scar he had on his forehead. Kalima sat down and Halus sat next to her while Draco sat down before them after closing the compartment door.

"Ok listen my father works for the man who gave that mark to you, here me out, my orders from my father and the dark lord are to befriend you and make sure you are easy pray for the dark lord to take out. But from what I saw when I entered you have powers that even I don't know of."

Halus looked at Draco. "Why are you telling me this?" Moving his blonde hair out of his face he sighed "Because even thought they follow the dark lord I don't. Listen, I over heard my father talking to the dark lord and he's here possessing our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there's a stone that's said to give the one who possess it immortality, and being that the dark lord Voldemort is only a spirit using a body, the stone…."

Kalima gasped "Will give him his body back that he lost the night he tried to kill Halus." Draco looked at her and nodded "yeah. And then Halus will have to fight him to the death because of some prophecy…." "Yeah I've known about that thing since I was adopted and my grandmother took me to meet the Moirae."

Kalima knew who Halus was talking about but by the look of Draco's face he had no idea who the Moirae were.

"The fates, you do know your Greek mythology right, Daughters of Zeus but really Apollo?" Shaking his head Halus continued "anyway Lachesis, she sees the past, Clotho, she sees the present and my favorite Atropos, she can see the future. They told me on my 6th Birthday about the stupid prophecy and what I had to do. Don't worry, you see what Voldemort doesn't know is that I have 3 Major Pantheons behind me, as well as over 20 minor Pantheons."

Draco was shocked "wow. So you know the gods?"

Kalmia laughed. "Know them, they love Halus. Well then again who doesn't?"

Halus blushed when suddenly the door opened and a girl with brown unruly hair dressed in her robes asked "has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost his familiar."

Halus stood up and closed his eyes and chanted in Greek (**1**):

Κατευθυντήριες οινοπνευματώδη σας ζητώ Charity,  
Focus μου δανείσετε σας και σας Σαφήνεια.  
Μόλυβδος μου με αυτό που δεν μπορώ να βρω,  
Αποκατάσταση και ότι η ειρήνη του μυαλού μου.

Suddenly, a fat toad was soaring through the air and landed in Halus's hands. "Here you go."

"Wow was that Greek?" Nodding his head Halus never saw her eyes fly up to where his scar was.

"Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter…." "Actually my name is and has been since I was 4 years old Halus

Parthenopaeus, and no I will not go by the name Harry Potter. And Dumbldore knows this and if he tries anything I'll sick Hades pet Cabarrus on him."

"My name's Hermione Granger by the way." "Hi, that's Draco Malfoy and this is Kalima my girlfriend."

Laying her body next to Halus the entire time this was going on around her reading Kalima looked up from her book "what? Someone call me?" Halus smiled "just telling her that I'm taken. Our own parents don't know yet."

Kalmia laughed "well that was your doing. You didn't tell them when we had the chance to."

Hermione got up "well I better get Trevor back to Neville. See you classes Halus, Kalima, and Draco." And with that she was gone. Draco then got up and left as well leaving Halus and Kalima alone.

Turning to face Kalmia Halus took up her hands in his "Kalima I want to be able to contact you 100% of the time so with your permission I want to mind link with you. Just so you know I'm using a spell I saw on TV but it wouldn't have worked unless I said it in Galician, so do I have your permission?"

Sitting up she smiled "Of course Halus."

So Halus looked at Kalmia deep in her eyes and chanted:

Vida á vida,  
E mente a mente,  
Seu espírito agora  
Será que se entrelaçam.  
Nós unir as nosas almas,  
Unha viaxe ao  
A un cujos pensamentos  
Desexado sabios.

_Can you hear me?_Halus asked looking at Kalima.

_yes perfectly. Sweet, now we can always talk to each other without being heard._Kalima asked.

And the two of them laid down in each others arms and fell asleep for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts who was in for a rude awakening from the son of Acheron.

* Meison means Beautiful/ Handsome in Atlantian.*

*some of the spells I'm using are from Charmed just translated into different languages*

(Spell 1)

Guiding spirits I ask your Charity,

Lend me your Focus and your Clarity.

Lead me to the One I cannot find,

Restore that and my peace of mind.

(Spell 2)

Life to Life,

And Mind to Mind,

Our spirits now

Will intertwine.

We meld our souls,

A journey to

The one whose thoughts

We wish we knew.


	7. Chapter 7

***********************************************************************

Sorry for Dark-Hunter fans I seem to have misspelled Ash's mom's name so forgive me I'll try and remember the correct spelling.

And I also seem to have said the Fates were the daughters of Apollo, yeah, sorry.

Thanks to a friend and fellow Fan Fiction author Lenora, who pointed out my mistakes which I'm happy she did.

So I'll try and fix the mistakes.

Enjoy the rest of my story.

Adaeze Mermaid

************************************************************************

Chapter 7

~Hogsmead Train Station~

When the train arrived it was already dark out. Oil lamps were lit on the train plat form. Halus helped Kalima get her trunk out of the train along with Draco. The three stood together looking around when they caught sight of the large castle on the hill.

Motioning to Draco and Kalima to stand in front of him, Halus waved his hand over their three trunks and watched as they shrank to the size of Barbie doll luggage.

Picking them up, Hauls dropped the black and green trunk with snakes in a Celtic knot under Draco's initials D.M. for Draco Malfoy into Draco's right pocket.

Then did the same with the blue and gold trunk with Greek and Sumerian symbols with the initials K. for Kalima into Kalima's left pocket.

Then reached down he took up his own trunk. Halus's Trunk was pure white trimmed with black and red with Atlantian, Sumerian, Greek, Egyptian, cryptic and rune all over the trunk with his initials H.P. for Halus Parthenopaeus. He then put the trunk in his right inside pocket next to his wand.

For you see, Halus's trunk was not just for his school things, inside he had 4 libraries at his disposal, a potions lab, and a room with many doors with a door to get to Atlantis, and a door to get back home to his parents if he wished as well as a door to artemis's temple on Olympus should he ever want to see her.

Suddenly a loud voice could be heard over the hustle and bustle.

"First years over here please." A large man the size of a giant walked holding an old oil lamp as the first years gathered around him.

"Well, first off, let me say welcome. My name be Hagrid, I'm the grounds keeper and will take you up to Hogwarts."

When everyone was ready he showed them to the boats. Half way on the lake Halus felt they were missing someone and looked back to see Hermione Granger left back on the shore.

_Kalima, Hermione's been left on the shore. Cover for me ok?_

_Sure Halus._

Making sure no one was watching he flashed to the shore line next to Hermione granger.

Hermione screamed when she saw Halus appear next to her. "How did you….." "Come on you'll be late for the sorting, take my hand."

Taking his hand Halus pulled her close.

"Close your eyes other wise you'll get a headache."

Doing as he said Hermione closed her brown eyes and felt them flash away to the dock where Kalima was waiting.

Hermione still had her eyes shut tight and was holding on to Halus tightly. Looking up at Draco he motioned him to take Hermione. Walking up to the girl Draco took her into his arms. "Hay you can open your eyes now you're at Hogwarts and not to sound rude or anything but I'm hungry so lets go."

Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes "Sure. Lets go I'm hungry too"

So, the four of them walked up with the other students.

Never seeing the tabby Cat that was weaving herself through the throng of students had seen the entire event that Halus had done. Minerva McGonagall smiled to her self as she thought to the school.

_20 points to Halus Parthenopaeus for going back to for , Hogwarts make sure you add the points when he's sorted._

Looking up at the school she saw it glow brightly indicating she had received the request.

Draco looked at Halus as he talked with Hermione as she thanked him again and again for coming back for her.

"Thank you so much, I'm Hermione Granger we met on the train you did the spell in Greek. How did we get from the shore to the docks is what I want to know though."

Halus smirked and shook his head. "Magic silly, just not the kind they teach here at Hogwarts. This kind of magic is with wands and verbal spells.

The kind I have been around since I was young is ancient and old older than the Greeks themselves."

Kalima smirked and pulled on Halus's arm

_Come on! The sorting going to start!_

_Alright I just wanna make sure Hermione's alright ok? Or are you jealous?_

Kalima gasped and scuffed

_Jealous are you mad? _

Halus smirked at his girlfriend as she ranted off in their minds.

_That little witch has nothing on me. I'm the daughter of two gods. I also am your girlfriend so I don't have to be jealous and besides aunt Artemis gave me permission to castrate you if I wanted._

Halus quickly ran to Kalima's side and kissed her lips

"I'm sorry you know me I just like being nice."

Returning the favor Kalima kissed his lips "yeah well you know me, I like to be on time for things. And please _don't _fight where ever the hat places you."

Halus smiled "Alright I promise not to fight where ever the hate places me."

Kalima smirked as they waited to see what house they would be sorted into.

The students were all a buzz with the New Year about to begin.

And all Halus could think was what house he would be placed in and if he would be separated from Kalima.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The hall was full of students all in black robes with their house crests on them with their ties of their house colors.

At the far left side facing the head table students wore ties with green and silver horizontal stripes. They sat underneath a banner a large Silver snake with a background of green black and silver with the name SLYTHERIN over head.

The table next to it was identical only the color of the ties were Gold and red and the banner had a large Griffin with a background of red, orange, and the name GRYFFINDOR overhead.

The last two tables were the same.

Only one had tie colors of Blue and yellow with a banner of a Blue and yellow with a large Badger with the name HUFFLEPUFF over head.

While the last table had the tie colors of yellow and purple with a banner of the same colors with a large Raven with the name RAVENCLAW over head.

Halus walked towards the front of the room with Hermione Draco and Kalima next to him.

Standing before the room Albus Dumbldore stood up and everyone became silent.

"Welcome first years and returning years to Hogwarts. I hope your train ride was comfortable. Now then a little reminder of the rules. The third floor corridor is Off Limits to all who do not seek a painful death."

There were whispers among the students when Albus said that.

"Also the Forbidden Forest is as the same says, Forbidden. And finally, no magic within the halls. Now then, on with the Sorting."

Minerva McGonagall turned with a scroll in her right hand while she reached out and took up an old hat that looked like it was about to fall to the floor.

Halus looked at the hat and smirked as he thought to himself.

_So that's how they sort us, by use of the hat._

Hermione was called and looked at hauls and her friends scared as she walked up to the stool and sat down. Once she sat down the hat was placed on her head. For a few moments the hat was silent then it opened its mouth and spoke for all to hear:

_GRYFFINDOR_!

Sighing in relieve Hermione walked over to the table of gold and red ties that were cheering for her.

Several others went next, Draco among them. He ended up in Slytherin.

Soon Kalima was next.

Minerva looked at the next name and called out "_Kalima Acheron"_

Kalima looked at Hauls who smirked and kissed her lips. "Go on I'll be right here."

Kalima walked up to the stool where she sat down and closed her eyes as she heard a voice in her head speak to her.

_Oh my, a child of the gods. My I have not sorted one of you in over 4 centuries. Um dark hunters I have heard of your kind. Um no wonder your last name sounded familiar to me. Acheron is alive still is he? Good, Good. I'm glad he's found a family. That boy needs one. Yes, um strong, intelligent, sneaky, um tricky. Where to place you, ah I know..."_

Kalima bit her bottom lip waiting for the verdict only to open her eyes as everyone gasped. She watched in shock as a whole new table with a new banner appeared in the middle of the hall.

Everyone looked at the banner and found it to hold all 4 of the other house creatures from their banners. With a green, purple, yellow, silver and red background with the name: HOGWARTS over head.

Halus smirked as he watched her tie turn black with the school crest. Kalima walked over and sat down and looked at the hall somewhat uncomfortable.

Halus looked at his girlfriend and blew and kiss to her. She smiled and sighed more relieved.

Halus then froze when Minerva said a name he had not answered to in 7 years.

"_Harry Potter_"

Harry looked at McGonagall and she looked at him as she waited for him to walk up to the stool.

Minerva sighed "Mr. Parthenopaeus, I am sorry but you may have been adopted by blood and magic but I can not change what name Hogwarts herself wishes you to be known as…"

Halus looked behind her at Albus and shook his head.

Walking to the stool Halus passed it and walked to be in front of Albus as everyone gasped and whispered things about him. Halus stopped before the head staff table and leaned his hands on the table as he stood before Albus. He then spoke to Albus so everyone could hear their conversation.

"Change my name to my real name headmaster or I walk out those doors and leave forever."

Albus looked at Halus with Twinkling mischief blue eyes.

"Now Harry my boy, in this world you are and will always be Harry Potter. Yes you were adopted and raised by others, but you are a born citizen of this community you will abide by our rules and by our records you are Harry James Potter. So you will be known as."

Halus looked at Albus who looked over his half-moon spectacles.

"Fine, have it your way."

Pushing off the table Harry walked back towards the stool only to walk past it, then down the stairs and to the doors. Kalima stood up and ran after him. "Ms. Acheron, you are a student of Hogwarts you can not leave….."

Kalima stopped and turned to Albus.

"I don't give a damn about your rules my fiancé leaves I leave. Simple as that, besides you wouldn't want my parents to blow up the school now would you?"

Everyone looked at Albus who paled and then sighed. "Very well, Professor McGonagall, Change Mr. Potter's Name I will not have their family barging in here."

Halus looked at Kalima and kissed her lips "You just love to play that card don't you?"

Kissing him back Kalima smirked "you know it. But look it worked didn't?"

Laughing Halus walked Kalima back to her table where he smirked to find Draco and Hermione both to have suddenly appeared.

McGonagall smirked to herself as she called out Halus's real name.

"_Halus Parthenopaeus"_

Halus walked to the front where he sat down and the moment the hat was placed on his head the room froze and there before him stood two woman and two men.

"Hello young Halus, walk with us we wish to speak to you. Don't worry; you'll only be gone for what seems a mere minute."

Taking off the hat Halus walked out of the hall with the four who had met him. Not knowing that he was in the presence of the Founders of Hogwarts themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Halus followed the men and woman to a room where a table with five chairs was waiting with tea set to be served.

The tallest of the four turned to Halus and offered a seat. Somewhat hesitant Halus didn't make a move to take the seat.

"Not to sound rude or anything but how do I know you didn't hex, or place a spell on the chair that will drain my magic or worse my life away?"

The man laughed.

"Very clever my boy and I swear to you on my magic that neither I nor my fellow companions shall bring you harm here."

Taking the seat Halus watched the other three as they took a seat. But he noticed the woman were seated first each by one of the men.

The tallest of the four turned to Halus and sighed.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin, to my left is my friend Godric Gryffindor and to his left his wife and my life time friend Rowena Ravenclaw and to my right my friend and wife Helga Hufflepuff. We..." He motioned to the others "Are the founders of Hogwarts. Now then as you have seen we have created with the school a new table and house the one where select members of each house will come together to start a new house. We did this in means of bringing unity to the wizard world as well as Hogwarts."

Nodding his head Halus took his tea, checked it for poisons, spells or potions then took a sip.

Rowena smiled at Halus.

"Why we did this you ask? Because it was time the world know that we will not sit by and let the students of Hogwarts think that because of your family or blood that you can not and will not be as great a wizard. And we want you to bring others into your house from each of the existing four."

Putting down his tear Halus was shocked.

"But how will I know who to bring to the house?"

Helga smirked.

"Easy, each student that we select will have a mark seen only by those of your house; it will be the crest of the school. Only the ghosts, you and other house mates will see them."

Halus looked at the founders and sighed.

"Alright." the founders smiled at him.

"Why me? I mean I understand being the "chosen one" from the so said prophesy that got my birth parents killed and gave me this scar." he moved his hair to reveal the scar from Voldemort those 11 years ago. "But I'm also the son of Acheron Parthenopaeus."

Salazar smirked as he moved his black long hair out his grey blue eyes as he took hold of Harry's hand.

"Because we choose you Halus to be the protector of the school we died protecting."

Looking at the founders Halus took in their appearances.

Salazar had long black hair with a height of 6'3'' and had silver eyes like that of the Malfoy's.

Godric had neck length red hair like the children he had seen on the train, the Weasley's. Godric was just as tall as Salazar but had blue eyes.

Rowena had wavy black hair with a height of 5' 6'' she was almost as tall as Salazar. Her eyes were green like Halus's were. She was of a curvy build.

While Helga had a slim build, she had blonde hair and brown eyes with a height of 5' 3''.

Standing up Halus sighed "Alright I'll protect Hogwarts. does that mean if I need help she'll help me like if I'm late for class I don't know show me a short cut to that class?"

The founders looked at each other and laughed.

Salazar smirked. "That my boy is all up to Hogwarts. She may be a castle but when she chooses she can become seen in human form."

Standing up with the Founders Halus looked at them.

"Well then I think it's time for you to return for your sorting. Take care of Hogwarts and your new house."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Halus opened his eyes he found himself back in the great hall where everyone was watching in wonder. Suddenly the hat called out the name of one of the houses.

"_HOGWARTS"_

Halus stood up and walked to the table next to Kalima who smirked at him as his tie turned black with the crest of the school. Sitting down next to his fiancé Halus looked at Hermione and Draco and found their ties to have changed as well and been moved to his table as well. Halus watched the rest of the sorting and their house got 20 more students. As he looked up at the headmaster he found him to be angry that his plan hadn't worked.

_Halus_

Hearing his name Halus looked around for the speaker only to find no one.

suddenly his eyes stopped when he saw in the far corner behind the head table a woman dressed in white sheer robes with a pendent of the crest of the school looking at him.

_Hogwarts?_

_yes, tonight come to the lake we must speak._

nodding his head Halus replyed.

_till tonight my lady Hogwarts._

Kalima saw Halus looking at the corner and looked over to find a woman so gorgeous looking at Halus.

She looked at the woman and gasped as it came to her.

_That's Hogwarts._

looking up at Halus Kalima smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "i'm starved. what;s for dinner?" she laughed "even when you make a scene you're still thinking about your stomch. You are so much like Acheron. No wounder you're his son. You know Grandma made me remind you, you promised to go see her tonight."

Halus smirked "i would never forget to go see her. hell i have a gift for her."

Kalima winced. Any gift for Apollymi ment it was dead, needing to be killed or you were just sick and twisted in some way that she being the grandson of her son yeah, Halus had that sick twisted head as his father when pissed #1: when faced with a child of the gods. Make sure they don't have family that are the titled "god/goddess of distruction and death".

Kalim smirked as she thought about her own gift for her great-great grandmother. it was a t-shirt that said:

**_Distruction is good for my soul. But it sucks to be you-Goddess of Distruntion_**

Kalima smirked '_yeah that's Apollymi for yeah.'_

The feast went on and everyone was exscued. Halus smirked and found Hogwarts herself to become visiable to those of their house.

"welcome my children follow me and i shall show you to your new house."

Draco looked at the woman in shock and awe and was somewhat drooling if not for hermione closing his mouth.

"please you're drooling." and walked off chuckling.

Hogwarts stopped just befroe the stairs to the other floors they watched in shock as a protrit meterialized out of the very walls of frame was a dark gold with a tint of mararoon on the edges. the picture itself was that of the four founders. they were seated at a large table with food and a garden in the background. Godric gryffindor wore red robes and was arguing with Salazr slytherin who wore green robes while the two woman one who wore blue robes Rowena Ravenclaw while Helga Hufflepuff wore yellow robes each set of robes had the hogwarts crest on their left brest.

"I told you what the password would be Slytherin!" Godric yelled at the man drinking his tea.

"And I told you what i chose as the password.... Good gods above."

Salazar turned to notice Hogwarts before them with the children.

"Hogwarts, my dear forgive us for our dispute. what can i do for you my dear child?"

smirking at the founders who she liked to call mother or father when speaking to them for not only building her but also gave her a body to take form when she liked she spoke in a melodic voice.

"For you and Godric can come to an agreement on a password so the students of my house may journey to bed Father."

Rowena smiled as she walked over to Salazar and spoke softly in his ear that all heard.

"dear let the little ones sleep tonight you and godric can continue your arguement later but for the children dear."

Reaching up and taking her hand in his, he kissed the palm of it

"alright my love. Godric what do you say, come to an agreement on a passwword and then take turnes every week?"

The dark haired man looked at him and nodded when he felt helgas hands on his shoulders.

"very well you may have this week and i shall have next week. does that survice you great lord of slytherin?"

Salazar smirked at Godric mocking of his title.

"yes oh great lord of the lions."

the two stood up and shook hands then Salazar hissed in parsoultoung that noone seem to understand

_'Parsoultoung'_

Everyone looked at the man like he was strange when Halus asked back in the same hissing languauge.

"Great Lord Slytherin what is parsoultoung?"

The Founders and Hogwarts looked at Halus and gasped when they looked at Halus.

Salazar then shocked everyone as they watched him step out of the painting and stand befroe them.

"Who are you my young wizard? You have a strange force around you that i have not seen in a millinium."

Halus held out his hand and Salazar took it and Halus let him see his past and who he was and how he was able to speak Parsoultoung. When Halus let go of Salazar's hand he found the founder to be speachless. Rowena ran from the painting and came to his side. running her hands over his face she turned to Halus and snapped

"What have you done to my husband you little wizard?"

Halus touched her hand "fear not great witch, he is merely accessing my memories of my past that made me the wizard that stands befroe you. he will explian in a moment when he returnes from talking with my grandmother."

Rowena turned to him "and who is your grandmother child?"

Kalima smirked "The Atlanian Goddess of Distruction Apollymi."

Rowena gasped "Apollymi is your grandmother, my i have not heard from here in ages. how is she?"

Halus and Kalima smiled "you are welcome to visit her tonight with us, it's her birthday we are going to see her tonight."

Suddenly Salazar unfroze and gasped

"By the Gods. You're the son of Acheron. I must ask forgiveness on my stupid Heirs actions. I would very much like to speak with you some times young man. Just come to this protrit and i shall take us to a place to speak. I have so much i wish to speak of."

Rowena smiled at her husband as Halus nodded his head.

"Dear, Apollymi is his grandmother. I am going with them to see her again you know how much i loved talking to her."

Salazar smirked at Halus

"Well that explains the force i saw around you young man. you're the child of the gods. and not just any gods, the Atlantian gods."

Draco looked at Halus and Kalima

"Wait i thought they were made up the gods i mean?"

Kalima smirked at the blonde wizard.

"who do you think gave man kind magic in the first place?"

Halus then said the password when he looked at the first years and found their eyes to be drooping and stumbling on their feet as not to fall asleep where they stood.

once the door opened Halus waved his hand every first year that was falling on their feet was transported to their beds and dressed in their PJ's and tucked into bed.

leaving Hogwarts, Kalima, Draco, Hermione and Halus in the common room joined by the founders themselves.

Halus offered the seats to the woman first then waved his hand and tea on a plater appereed along with a creature Halus had never seen before.

the creature had ears the size of a man's foot and was no taller than Halus's waist.

"Cans Leos helps yous sirs?"

Halus loked at the creature who had big eyes and a cute little nose.

"I'm sorry did i take this from the kitchens?"

The creature wrung his fingers as if scared to be hit.

"Yes sir is was cleanings it for the potions masters sirs."

Halus looked at the tea and snapped hisfingers and it disappered.

"would you be so kindly to get us some tea please leo."

the little creature burst into tears and Halus looked at everyone as it disapeared with a crack.

"Draco why did the creature start to cry?"

"thats leo, his last master beat him if he didn't do everything perfect. dumbldore svaed him and brought him to hogwarts when his master was killed. and he's called a house elf. they must have a master after loosing one or they go insaine or worse they die."

Halus gasped when leo apperered again with tear for everyone there.

kneeling down to his hight Halus asked the elf a question that had everyone gasping even the founders.

"Leo, would you like to be my house elf? You see i am new to this world and do not know the customs that are required for a wizard of my statues. I would pay you greatly to help mold me into the best type of wizard i can be. I could not sit by and watch you torment yourself by going insaine because you have no master, You see my grandmother although is the Goddess of death and distruction is also the Goddess of life. So you see I have the same look on life as she does. All living creatures deserve a chance to live. With me you would get that chance. What do you say leo? will you join my family?"

Leo was shaking till he through his arms around Halus and wheeped "Yes sirs, Leos Wills bes yours houses elfs sirs."

Turning to Draco Halus asked him what to do next and everyone watched as Draco bound Leo to the Potter line. His once Hogwarts uniforme was replaced by Dark Midnight blue robes with the potter house crest on the left brest of the front of the robes. under neith he wore elven pants with a tunic that had the colors of the Potter around in his new look Leo found around his neck was a pendent of the symbol that Halus had around his own neck as did Kalima. Looking up at his new master Leo asked.

"Master Potter, what is this symbol?"

"Call me Halus please Leo, and that symbol is of my grandmother the Goddess Appolymi."

Later that night once everyone was a sleep Halus changed his school robes into jeans and a polo shirt that he had made to have his grandmothers symbol on the left side front corner pocket.

Looking up as he heard someone coming down he found Draco, Hermione coming down dressed in what the wizard world called Muggle clothing. Hermione wore a mini skirt with a polo red shirt with her hair up in a pony tale. Draco wore black jeans with a loose buisness shirt with the sleeves rolled at the elbows and his hair was gel free and hung loosely around his face.

Turning to face the founders and Hogwarts he smiled to find them as well in Muggle cloths.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Halus smirked.

"before we go you must know the rules when visiting my grandmother. Do not I repeat do not name the goddess of the hunt grandmother hates he with a passion so much that if she could she would kill my aunt artemis."

Everyone nodded and Halus smirked

"Does everyone have a gift for grandma?"

And with everyones nod Halus and Kalima told them to take hold of their hands and together the group were gone in a flash of light from the grounds of hogwarts and from dumbldores pryiing eyes.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

(for the T-shirt Quote under Characters under Appolymi's motto)

you can find Appolymi's symbol on the cover of the book: _Acheron_


	11. Chapter 11

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
